A Dog's Everything
by Rangerskirt
Summary: Repede's PoV Drabble, 'Yuri is not his master as many people tend to think. He is his friend, a greatly respected friend.' Fluri side stuff.


Title: A Dog's Everything

Rating: T

Characters/Pairings: Repede's Pov, some FlynnxYuri

Summary: Repede's PoV, Yuri is not his master as many people tend to think. He is his friend, a greatly respected friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia

Starts out cute and sort of develops into Fluri at the end. You've been warned.

* * *

When Repede is born he starts his life with a few faces, the first being his fathers. The second face he comes to recognize quickly is his father's master, the commanding officer around here and someone whom his father greatly respects and heads his every word.

The man keeps his father away at strange hours and he soon gets lonely, but yet he still wishes that one day he will have a relationship like that. One built off of trust and strength, and he's eager when he hears talk that a human will be looking after him soon. This could be the start of it, the start of a wonderful master to feed him and train with him.

To his dismay Yuri Lowell, he soon finds, is the most frustrating human being ever to be created.

The young man is the one to be watching over him and is the one who takes him for walks and feeds him. He is sarcastic with every response and always trying to pick fights with authority, and truthfully, at first he doesn't care for this long haired hooligan. At his fathers request he gives it time though.

He had started taking to the habit of carrying things in his mouth, whether it be sticks or small bones at this point, and Yuri quickly starts calling this habit his safety blanket. He gives a whiny noise whenever Yuri calls it that.

So far there hadn't been much of a bond between them and one day Yuri starts picking him up more and even stroking his ears, maybe the guy has started to grow fond of him. In return it makes Repede think a lot more of Yuri as well, the arms that hold him are strangely gentle compared to what he had expected. The boy is so rough with his words and actions that surely this can't be the same person cradling him with care.

As the dark haired knight starts taking him more places he sees the kindness more and more often. Yuri maybe infuriating but he is so extremely kind, he can't turn his back to suffering of any kind and Repede falls in love with that aspect.

Ok so maybe he does like Yuri, he will admit it that he's not as bad as his first impression.

He hears commotion one day and soon enough everyone is off into battle, not Repede though, for he knows he's still too small to defend their home. Worry settles in his paws and furry chest, his father, the commander, and Yuri...are all out there. The blond boy Yuri is friends with is off somewhere far away, so there is no worry for him, but like Yuri he is very kind to Repede and once in a blue moon he will sneak the pup a scrap piece of food.

When the commotion dies down Yuri returns that night, with tears in his eyes! He circled and barked not understanding at first what was wrong, but Yuri doesn't cry so something must have gone terribly wrong. Before he knows it the knight is cradling him and apologizing, he gets it then. His father won't be coming home...but he doesn't blame Yuri. He makes sure to leave a gentle lick and whine on Yuri's chin before sulking in his grief.

He sees much more of Yuri after that, the boy feels responsible and has since taken it upon himself to care for Repede solely. He doesn't complain, the company is much appreciated.

After the commanders death Yuri decides to leave, and lucky for him, Repede gets to come with. He has taken the mans pipe as a keep sake, to remember all of this time here with his father, the commander and Yuri as a knight. Though he doesn't plan on losing this human as he had lost his other loved ones.

He senses Yuri's sadness leaving his blond friend...er, Flynn, behind. The other boys name is Flynn and he hears the name quite a few times a day for weeks after they leave the knights.

The training he had once hoped for comes after that, they fight monsters together, do deeds and travel side by side. It isn't long before he's calling Yuri his best friend and they can have conversations with laughs and whining barks.

That's right, Yuri is NOT his master, he is not the master he had once hoped for like his father. He's better, he is his best friend that does not command him, he asks things of Repede and he decides he wants to. The requests are always within reason so he never finds a reason to say no and leave Yuri hanging. Yes, he has something much better than what his father had, and he's grateful.

The two grow together, Repede in size and Yuri in strength.

~.~

Yuri is 21 and Repede is 4 when things start to get hairy. The aque blastia goes missing and they start this amazing journey together.

They meet Estellise first in which he and Yuri have slightly different opinions on. Yuri seems quite amused by her and thinks her naive-ness is dangerous but maybe a tad cute. Repede doesn't really care for her and doesn't let her pet him or talk to him, but she later grows on him and he even occasionally lays by her when they spend the night at an Inn.

Karol is average, he doesn't see any threat to the kid and again Yuri seems to get attached to the kid, after all they are quite similar in their restlessness.

He likes Rita right away even if Yuri doesn't, he doesn't smell deceit on her but he'll let his friend work that out on his own, after all there is no harm coming from either end with the bickering. Maybe a taste of his sarcasm and harshness will be good for Yuri.

He has to say he's indifferent to Raven, but when Judith joins the party...oh man is he in love. The Krityan woman smells like a faint but calming oil and her voice is a comforting one. She is the one, other than Yuri, he likes to curl up with the most and is the only member of the group to receive regular doggy kisses.

~.~

He has noticed that Yuri doesn't seem to go after women or men in a sexual way. Even Repede has had his urges before, but his friend seems immune for the longest of times. For awhile he had hoped the ex-knight would fall for Judith so she would be around more often, but when Yuri shows obvious disinterest in a relationship with her he quickly gives up that thought in a serious manner.

He had also thought that maybe Yuri was falling in love with Estelle. After all he was quite sweet on her even thought she could be a little hard to deal with because of her naive tendencies. She also seemed to show a huge fondness of Yuri which makes Repede feel jealous to an extent. Maybe it's because he doesn't care for her much or maybe he was just rooting for Judith.

Repede had never expected this day to come but he smelled it instantly. Yuri had gone out for awhile and he had stayed back at the Inn so Judy could continue to scratch his ears. He jumped up when his friend returned and the scent hit his nose like a truck going full speed.

Sex sex sex SEX, all he can smell is sex!

Finally his friend had made the jump and done it with someone, though it's peeked his curiosity of who? Who had gotten Yuri's attention enough for this or had it just been a sudden heat of the moment thing?

Thankfully Judith asks the question for him, "Where were you Yuri, you look almost exhausted. That's unlike you." she smirks knowingly much like he is. Yuri returns it with a smile, not a smirk, "Just hanging with Flynn. We bumped into each other while I was out."

Wait, Flynn? The blond friend they had bumped into occasionally? Ok he was surprised yet also, not. He knew the two were extremely close, but other than Yuri's long hair he just hadn't pegged him for being homosexual. The same went for Flynn.

Now that he was getting down from his surprise he could smell the hint of Flynn on Yuri and it was getting stronger now that he recognized who this was from.

~.~

Yuri goes through a dark time, he does somethings he's not proud of and he can only tell Repede. He listens carefully when Yuri tells him he killed Cumore and lays his head in the mans lap with affection. He's on Yuri's side though so he doesn't understand why the ex-knight is apologizing for doing it. All he wants is for Yuri to know he's loved and not this piece of garbage he seems to see himself as.

That's why he's grateful whenever they bump into Flynn from then on, even if they bicker and fight, someone has to tell Yuri that they care about what happens to him. Care that he goes to jail or breaks the law. Because even if they're surrounded by people who love Yuri he doesn't seem to take their words seriously, just like he doesn't seem to listen to his sad whines and barks even though Repede _knows _Yuri understands what they mean.

Yuri is so low one night he goes for a late night walk with tears streaming down his face, Repede hurries after to keep an eye on him but knowing there isn't anything he can personally do to comfort the man. It always seems Flynn shows up when Yuri needs him most which is why Repede has decided to route for him above Judith for Yuri's heart.

"Yuri what are you doing out so late?" an accusing and familiar voice sounds. Oh no, that isn't what he wanted to hear, that sort of tone is what starts fights between the boys. The long haired has no retort for once and turns softly, "Flynn, I can't do this anymore." He isn't sure what Yuri is specifically talking about out of the many things he could, he just wants this to stop and his friend to feel happy like he should.

The knight sees the tears and hears that voice and is immediately touching his friends arms with care. "Let's go to my room Yuri, we can talk and I'll take care of you." So he follows them back and Flynn let's him slip in the door before it's shut.

There isn't much more crying after that, but there is a lot of talking, and yes some minor arguing. Then a lot of kissing until his friend is pinned down on the bed and things are getting heated. Really damn heated and he sits and stares at them on purpose. Had they forgotten he was here? Because he certainly didn't want to watch his friend and Flynn making love, which was where this was going. He gives a whine and Yuri turns his head from the kiss, "Flynn let Repede out he's staring." but is quieted with a soft kiss, "He's just a dog Yuri."

That didn't mean he wanted to be a peeping Repede! Not even, this would make him a voyeur, a participant almost! He was only feet from the actions and he wanted out, he pawed at the door loudly trying to ruin the mood until the blond sighed and got up. When the door was open he bolted out and would sit across the hall where he couldn't hear any of this.

~.~

In short they save the world. It doesn't make his love grow for the human, for he already loves him far too much, but he's happy that finally the world should see Yuri in truth. As the amazingly kind and wonderful person he was with a rough exterior. The way that he, Flynn and the whole Brave Vesperia Guild sees him.

Because Repede would do anything for that, anything to make Yuri feel good and to stay with him. If they were torn apart he didn't know what he would do, he'd spend the rest of his life searching for his human instead of finding another. If Yuri died he vowed that he would guard his grave site until his own death of old age dawned.

Even if they ended up living with Flynn and he had to hear some of those awkward human sex noises, he would deal with it if he could have a few hours with Yuri. A few hours of his head in the mans lap receiving an ear rub.

For Yuri maybe he would only be around a mere 10 something years, which was nothing for a human being. But for Repede, Yuri would be his whole life. From the sparky little puppy to the old man with gray hairs and creaky bones, Yuri would be his everything.

* * *

I haven't written a story in a long time so if you notice anything wrong with the story grammar or anything let me know and I'll do my darnest to fix it.


End file.
